Fobwatches, Twins and Rose
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: What if Human Nature happened with Donna? what if they pretend to be brother and sister, more specfically twins?what if they live in Cardiff 21st century? what if Rose comes back? an AU of Human Nature. 10Rose, Jack/Donna, Gwen/Ianto slight Tosh/Owen.
1. Chapter 1

She barely dodged the green laser, she turned round and glared at the door

_She barely dodged the green laser, she turned round and glared at the door. _

"_Oi sniffy freaks want to shoot at my face?" she shouted. _

_He grabbed hold of her and yanked her in, "Donna don't start fights with evil aliens that's after my life force" he ran to the console and started the engines. The screen began to beep "oh, no, no, no, no!" he said "they're following us! They have a vortex manipulator, they'll follow us anywhere!"_

"_So what do we do?" Donna asked. _

_The Doctor spied the silver helmet that hung in the corner "we go to Cardiff!"_

"_WHAT!?" Donna shrieked "how will that help us?"_

"_I got a mate there, he's name is Jack – don't slap him, he flirts with anything. He'll look after you and the TARDIS"_

"_What about you?" Donna asked "Doctor what are you going to do for yourself?"_

_He met her eyes "you trust me right?"_

"_Oh, no! No, no, no this is never good" Donna said crossing her arms. _

"_Donna! Please!"_

"_Oh all right, what's your big plan Space-Boy?"_

"_I'm going to be human"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"Oi! Space-Boy stop daydreaming!"

He blinked and moved his gaze from the sky back down to his sister, his twin, the only relative he has left who was glaring at him with the full on Donna Noble fury.

"You wanted us to have this lunch" she continued "we barely spend time together these days Donna, you said not ever since you joined that Torchwood Donna, you said let's have a brother/sister bonding lunch and here I am and you ignore me!"

"Sorry Donna I was miles away" he apologises.

Her expression softens "thinking about those wacky dreams of yours John?"

"They're not wacky!" John snapped defending his dreams "they're quite spectacular. I dream that I'm this adventurer, this madman, this daredevil…I call him the Doctor"

"Madman is an understatement" Donna whispers under her breath "Doctor? What's wrong with your own name huh?"

"The Doctor's real name is hidden, no one knows it" John said looking excited "he prefers Doctor anyway, likes to help people. You're in them, the dreams but you're not my sister you're my companion, my best friend. We met on your wedding day…" he trails off when he saw her. He just happened to glance over Donna's shoulder and there she was standing across the road staring back at him.

She was the most beautiful woman in the entire time and space. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were a warm hazel, she smiled at him and mouthed something at him. He couldn't help but smile back. She's about to step into the road when he sees the car driving at a high speed with no chance of stopping in time.

"John?" Donna said, he gets up ignoring her "John what is it?"

He begins to run and the blonde runs towards him. The car is coming closer, he runs and throws himself onto her, pushing her back onto the pavement and the car continues on.

He's sprawled all over her; his weight must be crushing her. He gets onto his elbows and knees and crouches over her. She looks up at him and smiles radiantly at him, good god she was more beautiful up close.

"Hello" he manages to get out.

"Hello" she replies.

And then to his shock she reaches out and grabs hold of his head and pulls him down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

**Previously:**

_He's sprawled all over her; his weight must be crushing her. He gets onto his elbows and knees and crouches over her. She looks up at him and smiles radiantly at him, good god she was more beautiful up close. _

"_Hello" he manages to get out. _

"_Hello" she replies._

_And then to his shock she reaches out and grabs hold of his head and pulls him down for a kiss. _

At first he was unresponsive; a complete (though absolutely beautiful) stranger just pulled his head down and kissed him. but she nipped his bottom lip harshly and he opened up for her intrusive tongue, kissing back just as fiercely as she was, his hands were scrunching the bottom of her top, sliding it up, touching her skin…

And then Donna coughed loudly "well _excuse me!" _she said just as loudly.

He tore himself away from the woman and scrambled up onto his feet "D-D-Donna" he stammered "I can explain, she was going to be run over by a car that was obviously breaking the law with it's speeding and I was just…erm…checking her over for sprains, you can't have her walking away with a sprained ankle or something, it'll only get injured even more and she may loose a foot or something!"

Donna rolled her eyes "you know Space-Boy a simple 'Donna this is my girlfriend' would do very nicely than your usual babbled terrible lies" she then held her hand out to the blonde woman ignoring John's splutters "Donna Noble, this plonker over there's sister"

The blonde immediately turned to John "but you said they're all dead!" she exclaimed "did you find her after you lost me? You must be so happy to not be alone anymore"

It hit Donna instantly what this woman was talking about, she froze…this wasn't in the instructions, he never said what to do if old companions come crashing back into his life when he was human…mostly because Jack and Martha were in on it.

"What?" John blinked "I'm sorry _who _are you? Because I honestly think you think I'm someone else because I never seen you in my life before and you kissed me! And you seem to think I'm an orphan or something…well I am but I'm not alone I have my twin sister here, non identical obviously-"

"JOHN _SHUT _UP!" Donna shouted getting frustrated. "Having you babble constantly is not helping the poor girl, she's obviously suffered trauma and she might have knocked her head a bit. Now get lost back to work and I'll sort her out"

"Oh…all right, I'll see you later then. Shall I pick up some Chinese or do you want Thai? Or maybe pizza or chips! I love chips for some reason; they're just so light, fluffy and yummy-"

"Enough with the chips and GO!" Donna snapped glaring at him.

"All right, all right!" John said, he pulled out a card and handed it over to the blonde "my number if you need medical attention. It was nice…meeting you…I guess"

He took one frightened glance at Donna before practically running off. Donna then turned to the blonde who was still sitting on the floor and gave her a sympathetic smile as she helped her up.

"I'm in the wrong world aren't I?" the blonde blurted out "all this time, all this research and the risk I took to jump through the rift and I ended up in the world where the Doctor is a human with a twin. It's strange because this looks so much like my world but then again so did the world I was living before minus the zeppelins, blue traffic lights and the fact my Dad was alive but that's besides the point, what the hell am I going to do?"

Donna could see that the woman was getting hysterical so she did what she did best…slap her. However she didn't expect a slap in return, a slap which was painful and stun.

"What the hell?" she shouted "you were hysterical! And you sounded like him! It's first aid damnit! And god that hurts"

"Famous Tyler slap, it's genetic just ask the Doctor" the blonde – Tyler? – said smugly.

"You know the Doctor?" Donna asked suspiciously, this might not be a companion but part of the Family, though why the hell the Family would even _think _of snogging the Doctor she doesn't know and she can't knock out an alien on her own (she was banned from using guns by Jack after she accidentally shot him instead of the bad guy) and she wished that Jack would show up.

"Of course I know the Doctor!" 'Tyler' said looking annoyed "I was his companion"

Before Donna could question this fact, the screeching sound of the Torchwood SUV could be heard and she could hear Jack's shout.

"There you are Donna! I thought something happened when you wouldn't answer your phone, some rift activity was detected here and…"

Jack trailed off, Donna turned to see what caught his attention to only see him staring at the blonde woman who was staring at him in the same shocked expression

"You're alive"

"You're here"

The pair of them said in unison. Donna was now confused and annoyed. She didn't know what was happening and she hates being left out the loop.

The blonde flung herself into Jack's arms. "Oh Jack" she sighed "I'm in the right world again aren't I?"

Donna watched enviously as Jack buried his nose into the blonde's hair (not that she was jealous or anything, she just wants to know what's going on and it's not fair that Jack already knows) "oh Rosie I missed you so much"

Donna let out a cough "can someone _please _tell me what's going on?" she demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

**Previously:**

_The blonde flung herself into Jack's arms. "Oh Jack" she sighed "I'm in the right world again aren't I?"_

_Donna watched enviously as Jack buried his nose into the blonde's hair (not that she was jealous or anything, she just wants to know what's going on and it's not fair that Jack already knows) "oh Rosie I missed you so much"_

_Donna let out a cough "can someone please tell me what's going on?" she demanded. _

The two of them pulled apart and stared at her for a moment before Jack answered Donna's question "Donna may I introduce you to Rose".

Donna's eyes widen in realisation "the Doctor's Rose?" she whispered.

Rose's cheeks turned a faint pink "he spoke about me?" she asked.

Donna rolled her eyes "all the time" she said "it was rather sweet when it wasn't annoying. I mean as much as I like to hear about you there are times when you shouldn't go all depressed. It's nice to see you're not 'lost'. I'm Donna"

She offered a hand which Rose promptly took and shook with a firm grip; Donna had to admire this young woman. She was obviously a woman who took no nonsense and could keep the Doctor in his place.

"Rose Tyler" Rose said "so can any of you explain to me why the Doctor can't remember me?"

Jack, Donna and Rose ended up in a café drinking tea as they told each other everything. Donna explained how the Family are after the Doctor and he has to be human for three months and how the TARDIS is now living in the Torchwood Hub and Donna is working for Torchwood so she can keep an eye out for the Family. She also went on to explain how Martha Jones a companion who left the Doctor recently was working undercover for them.

Jack then went on explaining how he couldn't die and how he spent nearly two hundred years waiting for the Doctor while working for Torchwood. He then went on to describe how he changed it to honour her and the Doctor.

Then Rose told them how she got back, how she used the rift and Torchwood's help to get through.

"I think" Jack started "that we should introduce Rose to the team, show her the TARDIS and then slip her back into the Doctor's life while he's still human"

"What the hell are you on about Immortal-Boy?" Donna demanded draining the last of her coffee.

"Well imagine the Doctor's surprise when he opens the watch and finds out that he has Rose by his side or even better in his bed"

"Jack!" Rose shrieked blushing.

"Actually Captain Cheesecake has a point" Donna said "the Doctor would never admit it but he is madly in love with you, so why not let you and him have a few human romantic dates before he opens that flipping fob watch"

"We'll call it Operation Get John Noble (AKA the Doctor) Laid before He Opens the Fob Watch" Jack said grinning.

"Jack!" Rose shrieked again, her cheeks so red that it rivalled Donna's hair.

"Bit of a mouthful" Donna said thoughtfully "but it'll do"

Rose groaned in embarrassment and buried her head into her arms.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"John! There you are old Mrs Jameson is waiting for her check up" Martha said looking up from the file she was reading, she couldn't help but notice that the Doctor (or John as she was forced to call him) looked dazed. "Err…John are you all right?"

"Huh? What? Oh hello Martha, yeah I'm fine, ok, perfect, brilliant, fantastic…what was the question again?"

Martha had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes; it seemed one thing of the Doctor's that John had kept was his babbling. "You seemed dazed, having a good daydream?"

"Martha, how did you know that Tom was the one for you?" John blurted out.

"Wha…?" Martha murmured feeling confused.

"Well what made you want to…know him better, date him, get engaged, blah, blah, blah" John said waving his hands in the air.

Now how can she put the Year That Never Was into simple human terms without sounding like a nutcase? "Well…he was brave, sweet, intelligent and handsome…I just wanted to know him better"

"You didn't randomly pull him in for a snog?"

No she randomly phoned him and after she hung up and said her goodbyes to the Doctor he phoned her back and they got talking, then he asked to buy her a drink and they ended up engaged very quickly….

"No" she said, best keep it simple. "Why?"

John sighed "there was this woman on the street, a car was going to run her over so I pulled her out of the way…she sort of…kissed me and I kissed her back…there's something about her…something that makes me want to know every single thing about her"

It took all of Martha's restrain to not laugh. The Doctor was crushing on someone, something she thought she would never live to see. "You never know, you might see her again. Now go and do Mrs Jameson's check up before she dies of old age"

"Yes Ma'am" John said snatching the file up and saluting her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The cog doors opened and Jack threw his arms out proudly "welcome to Torchwood, we're outside the police and-"

"And beyond the government. We know, we know" Ianto grumbled as he handed out coffees to Gwen and Tosh. "Who are you sowing off to this time?"

"Ianto, Gwen and Tosh I want you to meet Rose Tyler, she's like a sister to me so I expect you three to respect her and be nice" Jack said pulling Rose in and showing her off like a proud parent.

"Whoa who's the hot blonde?" Owen asks as he walks in from the autopsy room.

"Hands of the blonde Owen" Jack said glaring at Owen.

"Oh come on Jack I was just aski-"

"She's not available and if I catch you trying to make a move on her I'll make you wish you were dead"

"I am dead!" Owen exclaimed yanking his top off to show the gunshot wound off.

"Funny I thought the dead stayed silent" Donna muttered as Rose stared at Owen in horror and shock.

"No one asked for your opinion _Daphne" _Owen sneered.

"Well no one needs to hear you feeling sorry for yourself 24/7, Zombie-Man" Donna sneered back.

"Will you two stop it" Gwen butted in "me, Ianto and Tosh have some work to do and you two having round 347 is not helping"

"Actually it's round 567" Ianto said he leaned over and shook Rose's hand "it's an honour to meet you Dame Rose, looks like we have to make some fake IDs" he then walked off humming to himself.

"Ianto is a bit weird" Donna whispers in Rose's ear "I think he's psychic or something. He used to date Jack before Jack ran off with the Doctor and now he's engaged to Gwen, it's very sweet. Tosh fancies Owen the dead guy but Owen is an idiot. And that's really all the gossip there is here"

Rose nodded silently still staring at Owen in horror before Jack took her hand and began to led her away "Ianto could you make her ID to be Rose Tyler, my half-sister" he calls after Ianto "tonight Donna and I will introduce you properly to 'John' you'll be playing the part of my sister that I never knew till now. After all John is very convinced that he and I have been best friends since our teens"

"Operation Get John Noble (AKA the Doctor) Laid before He Opens the Fob Watch is now starting" Donna said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Operation Get John Noble (AKA the Doctor) Laid before He Opens the Fob Watch is now starting" Donna said grinning. _

Before Operation Get John Noble (AKA the Doctor) Laid before He Opens the Fob Watch could start, Rose insist on seeing the TARDIS. Donna had finally discovered what was behind the cherry coloured wooden door with the rose carving on (the room the Doctor would mysteriously disappear into). It was Rose's room.

"I was wondered what was in here" Donna commented out loud "but every time I tried to sneak in her the door would be locked. I think Time-Boy didn't want me to know anything"

"Nah" came Rose's muffled voice from underneath the bed "only the TARDIS can control who comes in rooms, she was probably trying to respect my privacy"

"What are you looking for?" Donna asked.

"Something that I would like to wear. All my stuff is something I would have worn six years ago. I'm almost twenty six and I have different tastes"

"Found anything?" Donna asked.

"No, I might hunt through the TARDIS wardrobe but I'm always a bit wary about the clothes there because you never know who has worn them before and if they had been washed afterwards"

"Brilliant! We can go shopping, Jack wouldn't mind letting me, Tosh and Gwen off to come with…well Tosh probably won't go but Gwen will definitely go"

Rose crawled out from underneath her bed and stared up at Donna "sure, why not?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

John Noble tugged at his tie; he was wearing a navy blue suit, white shirt and black tie. He wasn't very keen on it and he wasn't overly sure why Donna insisted on him wearing it. Earlier that afternoon he got a call from Donna saying that Jack and a friend was coming round for dinner and that he had to wear smart clothes. To be honest John didn't want to spend an evening with Jack and his latest flame, especially since he's certain that Donna fancies Jack and it'll make the evening tense.

Donna strolled through the lounge lighting the candles as if she was having a private dinner date, John was rather glad that they had ordered some Italian, after all if he or Donna cooked they would end up with food poisoning or burning the flat down.

"Remind me again why we're all dressed up for Jack?" John asked staring at Donna's outfit, wondering if he could convince her to change before Jack comes round. She was wearing a Chinese style dress with a very, very high slit, her red hair was pulled back in a bun and held with a silver clip.

"Because Jack is bringing someone very special to him" Donna said in a tone most would use for five year olds.

John shot her a glare that simply said 'don't patronise me'. "We're dressing up for Jack's latest flame?"

"She's not Jack's latest flame!" Donna snapped "you'll find out in a minute now stop whining before I decide to use this lighter on you instead on a candle"

John gulped; he knew fully well that Donna doesn't bluff. The amount of times he had been in hospital because of Donna…well let's just say that he should have a ward named after him. Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door.

"Answer that will you Space-Boy?" Donna asked as she pulled out four wine glasses from a cupboard.

John sighed and went to answer it, what he saw made him freeze, he couldn't move a muscle, not even his tongue which was very unusual for him. because standing there before him was that blonde woman from earlier, her hair was pulled back in the exact same style as Donna's and she wore a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, on her neck was a silver chain with a key on it (which was rather strange but dear god it suited her).

She swatted some loose hair out of her face and looked nervous "erm…hi, Jack's on his way, he's just parking the car"

He moved his mouth but no words were coming out. He was suddenly elbowed in the ribs by Donna "oh move out of the way and let her in!" Donna snapped.

He blushed and stepped away, his eyes never leaving the blonde who Donna was embracing…which was weird since he had never seen Donna hug one of Jack's girlfriends before, usually she glares at them.

"Doc- I mean John, good to invite us round" Jack said cheerfully "I brought champagne! Donna, my dear you look ravishing!"

"stop flirting with my sister Harkness" John said coldly though his eyes weren't leaving the blonde who didn't look upset that her boyfriend was flirting with another woman in front of her.

"I could say the same to you" Jack said smirking.

"What?" John blinked.

"John I would like you to meet my little sister Rose Tyler. Rose this is my best friend John Noble"

"We…met" Rose said carefully.

"I know, Donna told me" Jack said sniggering slightly. "Never thought you had it in you Johnny my boy"

"Don't call me that" John said glaring at Jack who flashed him an innocent look.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Three hours later after the most uncomfortable dinner, where John stammered a lot, knocked wine over (and stained Donna's table cloths, he has a feeling he'll be paying for that soon) and he had to watch Donna and Jack flirt. Rose had been rather quiet, though he had caught her staring at him from the corner of her eyes.

They had moved onto the sofa with their champagne Jack had brought earlier, somehow John ended up sitting next to Rose (he's very sure that Donna has planned this because he sat next to Rose during dinner and Donna looks like a cat who's got the cream).

"So…" he started.

"So?" Rose repeated looking amused.

"What do you do for work? I mean are you a secretary, a doctor, a lawyer, a shop girl…" he trailed off at shop girl; he could see an image of her wearing a hoodie and jeans while stacking shelves. She looked young and innocent so different from the woman sitting before him.

"I work for Jack" Rose said "for Torchwood"

"Ah…so all top-secret then. Donna can't tell me a single thing though I'm sure Jack would let her"

"Sorry Doc- I mean John it's against regulations even I can't tell you" Jack said smoothly slipping an arm round Donna.

John glared at Jack and Jack immediately pulled his arm away from Donna, who in return was glaring at John. Rose bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"So you just moved here to Cardiff?" John asked avoiding looking at Donna.

"Yes, just got here this morning" Rose said.

"And you're staying with Jack?"

"For now, though I'll move on in a month or two. I don't like staying in one place too long" Rose said, in a month or so John will open the watch and the Doctor would be all rearing to go. She couldn't wait.

"Oh"

Both Donna and Jack tried to not look amused at John's obvious disappointment. Rose beamed up at him "yeah I'm thinking of going to Barcelona soon" she said sweetly, hoping the Doctor would pick up on the hint later on.

"Well I'm sure you will have a lovely time, yes a lovely time" John said.

"Yeah…tonight's been fun hasn't it? Maybe we should all do this again"

"YES! I mean yes of course, it would be wonderful, fabulous, perfect, lovely, enjoyable, brilliant, fan-"

"Will you just shut up John?" Donna snapped.

Before John could say anything else there was a huge green flash outside. Everyone ran towards the window and stared as a green light flew over Cardiff and landed somewhere in the far distance.

"S'beautiful" Rose murmured.

"Isn't it just? Meteors, though that was rather low probably landed somewhere up north Wales, maybe even further into the Irish Sea" John said unknowingly slipping a hand into Rose's.

Both Jack and Donna exchanged uneasy looks. That might be the family, if not the Family a bunch of aliens wanting to take over the world. The next few days will probably be very busy.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Before John could say anything else there was a huge green flash outside. Everyone ran towards the window and stared as a green light flew over Cardiff and landed somewhere in the far distance. _

"_S'beautiful" Rose murmured. _

"_Isn't it just? Meteors, though that was rather low probably landed somewhere up north Wales, maybe even further into the Irish Sea" John said unknowingly slipping a hand into Rose's. _

_Both Jack and Donna exchanged uneasy looks. That might be the family, if not the Family a bunch of aliens wanting to take over the world. The next few days will probably be very busy. _

Jack was just coming up with an excuse to get him, Donna and Rose out of the flat so they could get to the meteor when he's phone rang, he peeked at the I.D to see Owen's name flashing on. He answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Before you even say a word I'm going to the crash site. Tosh is contacting the military and they said only one of us can come. Since Ianto and Gwen are supposed to be having dinner with their parents and Tosh doesn't trust me near her tech I thought I would go"

"You just want to be there where the action is" Jack said flatly knowing exactly what Owen's motive behind this generous gesture was. "I won't let you, you know what Mar-"

"Screw Dr Martha Jones and her diagnose. I'm bored of being stuck behind a desk. I'm annoyed having Ginger Spice going out on missions instead of me and I don't need Martha freaking Jones to do all the medical work. Please Jack it's not like I'll be able to do anything with the bloody military breathing down my neck"

Jack sighed, he knew Owen was getting irate with the way everyone was treating him. But Owen couldn't heal; he could break every bone in his body and live out the rest of his existence in a body cast, glaring at him, blaming him. Well it was his fault; he just couldn't let Owen go, not after the Master.

"Fine, you can go" Jack snapped "but if you break another bone I'm tying you to a chair for as long as we both live"

"I wouldn't exactly call what I do living" Owen drawled.

"Just go!" Jack snapped, not wanting to hear Owen be bitter. He hung up quickly before Owen could speak again.

"Zombie-Man is in a mood again?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't understand why you call Owen Zombie-Man" John said tearing his gaze from Rose to look at Donna, "it makes no sense"

"It's because he's a gormless git" Donna said cheerfully causing Jack to snort. "Do any of you want some more champagne?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Owen sighed; he was thrown together with this group that consisted of a bratty newbie (no older than seventeen), a bossy woman (who kept glaring at him) and a young woman (who didn't say a word). Apparently whatever it was that fell from the sky couldn't be located and everyone was scouting in groups.

"Now then I think we should go this way and split up into smaller groups" the older woman said. Her bossiness reminded Owen of Donna…or maybe even Gwen who had her bossy moments.

"Whatever" he yawned "can we just get this over and done with"

"Just because you're part of a top secret organization it gives you no right to be arrogant and pompous!" the older woman snapped, glaring at him "I have worked for the military for twenty two years and I'm not going to let some pup tell me what to do!"

"Pup! HA! You may be older, lady but let me tell you. The things I have seen and fought. You will never believe, so why don't you go over there with you're silent little cronies and let the professional do his job"

The woman scowled at him before storming off with the other two silently walking behind her. Owen carried on by himself when he walked into something, throwing himself back a foot or two. He looked up and saw nothing that should have been able to do it. He slowly got up on his feet and held his hand out; suddenly a flash of green and he could feel cool metal underneath his palm.

He found a spaceship.

The doors opened and despite his experience and better judgement (which he promptly ignored because the sheer curiosity was over powering his mind) he went in. the door shut immediately behind him and he felt something pressing against him, it reminded him a lot of Death and how Death possessed him.

_Look at this father of mine; it is alive yet not alive. _

_Yes I can see daughter of mine, it is the perfect vessel for me._

_And what about us husband of mine? Shall we sit around here doing nothing while you prance around in a vessel that's alive but not alive?_

_Oh shame, wife of mine. I can see in his mind. Outside there is a woman perfect for you and a boy and girl perfect for our children. _

_And then we shall find the Doctor and live forever!_

_Yes son of mine, we shall. _


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Look at this father of mine; it is alive yet not alive. _

_Yes I can see daughter of mine, it is the perfect vessel for me._

_And what about us husband of mine? Shall we sit around here doing nothing while you prance around in a vessel that's alive but not alive?_

_Oh shame, wife of mine. I can see in his mind. Outside there is a woman perfect for you and a boy and girl perfect for our children. _

_And then we shall find the Doctor and live forever!_

_Yes son of mine, we shall._

"OI! SPACE-BOY WAKE UP!"

John sat up quickly, the dream that he just had was still vivid in his mind. He rubbed his eyes and turned to see Donna standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"You're going to be late Dumbo" she said "I got to go, catch you later"

John sighed and got out of bed but instead of washing and getting dressed, he headed to his desk and pulled out a leather-bound journal. He flickered through the pages pausing at the one of Donna in a wedding dress (hmmm…he never did find out what happened to Lance, he should find out) before finding the one he was looking for. The incomplete drawing of Rose, he pulled out a pencil and began to sketch rapidly.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"I love you"

"No I love you more"

"I love you even more"

"I love you even more than that!"

"Urgh past me the sick bucket" Donna grumbled as she threw herself into a chair besides Tosh. "How long have those two been at it?"

"About the past five minutes when Ianto came in with decaff coffee for Gwen" Tosh said absently as she typed on her laptop.

"Decaff? Gwen hates decaff!" Donna said frowning and then she realised… "They're having a baby? Blimey they're brave with a job like this"

"Yeah well they're taking huge precautions…well Jack is. He's already confiscated Gwen's gun and he's planning to hire Martha permanently."

"Jack's rather over protective though isn't he?" Donna said casually sitting back in her chair.

"Well, when you're immortal you would like your loved ones safe. Personally I think he's excited about having a baby in the Hub, I caught him planning a baby shower and everything"

"Sweet" Donna muttered.

"Good morning everyone" Rose said strolling in with her arm linked with Jack.

"Owen's not going to be in today, something about the Military keeping everyone hushed up. He says he can handle it and we can't bother him" Jack said rolling his eyes "now first order of business…"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"John did you hear a word of what I said?" Martha asked waving a hand in front of John's face.

"What? Huh? Oh sorry Martha I sort of drifted off" he had been thinking about Rose, again. But he was not going to tell Martha that, Martha would tease him for the rest of his life. "What did you say?"

"I said are you still going to that fund raiser ball tonight? Me and Tom are going and I was wondering if you were still coming" the fund raiser ball was for the children's ward and every doctor in Cardiff whether they were GP's or surgeons were going.

"Oh crap, bollocks, sugar and every other expletive" Martha raised her eyebrows but didn't comment "I forgot all about it, I suppose I can ask Donna to come with me, she'll love the chance to hook up with a doctor"

"And what get asked if she's your wife? The pair of you get asked that a lot, how many times have you had to say you two are twins."

"More than I should" John admitted.

"And Donna would hate that, so you should ask someone else"

"Who?"

"I don't know, you could always ask Jack, he's always up for a party"

"And risk those innocent nurses and interns? No thanks"

Martha snorted "trust me; interns aren't as innocent as they seem. See you later I have to get back to work if I want to get out early to meet Tom"

"Oh, ok." John mumbled as Martha walked out of his office, he leaned back and sighed. He could always just skip the ball; he never did like wearing a tux, something bad always happens when he wears one. Like the school prom when he had to save Jack from getting beaten up by an angry boyfriend…and ended up with a black eye, or at his parent's funeral where a fire started half way through the service and not to mention Lazarus and Cybermen…wait! What? Lazarus and Cybermen were only dreams.

He shook his head and then decided that Martha's idea of calling Jack wasn't a bad one, after all Jack might convince Donna or give the tickets to some of his employees. He reached for the phone and began to dial Jack's number.

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness speaking, how may I help you?"

"Stop flirting" John said immediately feeling sorry for whoever phones Jack other than him.

"Doc- John! What a surprise to hear from you! What did I do to have this pleasure, because I swear I haven't touched Donna!"

John snorted "Donna would lynch you if you tried. Anyway I'm not calling because you did something (though I bet you did do something, I just don't want to know). I'm calling because I just remember about the fund raiser ball for the hospital and I have no date and-"

"And you thought of me? Oh John I don't know, I would have to find a dress with matching shoes. And you're not really my type"

"Ok A. everyone's your type and B. I wasn't asking you to come, I was asking if you knew anyone interested in few tickets to the ball"

"Actually I have an even better idea. You see John despite the fact you have a low opinion of me (don't know why since I'm devilishly charming) I do have eyes and a brain, and I know you fancy my little sis Rose, sooooooooooo here's me giving you my blessing"

"What?"

"Ask Rose to come to the ball with you"

"Couldn't you?"

"John we're not thirteen anymore, do it yourself"

"I-I-I don't know! Maybe you should just give the tickets to Gwen and Ianto or some other couple"

"Get your ass down here and ask her before I kick it from here to Pluto"

"All right, all right"

John hung up quickly and groaned when he realised that he just agreed to ask THE Rose Tyler out…suddenly he felt like he was sixteen asking the most popular girl in school out…and that didn't turn out so well, so how the hell will this turn out?


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Get your ass down here and ask her before I kick it from here to Pluto"_

"_All right, all right"_

_John hung up quickly and groaned when he realised that he just agreed to ask THE Rose Tyler out…suddenly he felt like he was sixteen asking the most popular girl in school out…and that didn't turn out so well, so how the hell will this turn out?_

John paced up and down on the Roald Dahl Pass; he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He hated this top secret job that his sister and best friend have, he doesn't even know the flipping location, this was where he always met them for lunch or something and now he was supposed to find Rose to ask her out.

He was a doomed man, he was sure.

"John?"

He turned abruptly to see Rose standing there holding a cardboard box filled with coffees.

"Hello Rose, nice to see you again. How are you? I'm fine, good day? Mine's been all right" he babbled nervously.

She giggled "here to meet Donna?" she asked.

"Err…no actually…I-I-I cameheretoaskyousomething"

She blinked "pardon?"

"I came to ask you something" he said slower, though he had now taken to tugging his ears nervously.

"Oh" Rose said, shifting the cardboard box of coffee's in her arm "what was that?"

"Well you see, the local hospital is having a fund raiser ball and I completely forgot that I had tickets for it. I was originally going to beg Donna to come with me or give them to Ianto and Gwen but then I thought…I thought…." He trailed off, his cheeks stained scarlet.

"Yes?" Rose said stepping closer to him, she couldn't help but find it amusing that the Doctor (though it wasn't really the Doctor) was stammering and blushing around her while trying to ask her out.

"Ifyouwouldliketocomewithme" he blurted out.

"I'm sorry John but I think a cat has stolen your tongue, could you repeat that?"

John inwardly groaned, she was laughing at him. he knew this wasn't going to be a successful venture, after all why would Rose Tyler sister to Jack Harkness (also known as Sir Flirts-a- lot, Sir Shags-a-lot and for some reason the Face of Boe) want to go out on a date with him? That kiss was probably either trauma from the near death experience or something to do with the fact that she's Jack's sister.

"I said that I was wondering if you would like to come with me" he looked down at his feet praying that the ground would open up and swallow him.

Rose looked down at his feet and prayed that the invisible lift wouldn't start and he would then fall in, Gwen had told Jack enough times… "Sure, I would love to come with you"

"Would you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh that's brilliant, that's fantastic, wonderful, amazing, perfect" she giggled as he continued to babble and she shut him up by pressing her lips to his for a chaste kiss.

"Jack will drop me off at the flat, for say seven? He could hang around and keep Donna company and then take me home once we get back"

"Sure, sure. That would be good, great, lovely, wonderful. So seven then…" he slowly shuffled to the side (away from the invisible lift).

"Seven" Rose said smiling. She watched in amusement as he ran off like an over excited puppy; once he was gone she stepped onto the invisible lift and stood there patiently as she was pulled down. She looked to see Jack and Donna grinning. "You set that up didn't you?"

"Oh yes, now come on let's get to the TARDIS wardrobe you need a dress" Donna said dragging Rose off of the lift and down to the vaults.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_I can't smell a Time Lord anywhere Father of Mine._

_Now, now Daughter of Mine you have to have patience. _

_Sister of Mine is right, Father of Mine. Not a single sniff of a Time Lord. _

_But can't you smell it Children of Mine? There are several people with time burning through their veins. I think I can smell an immortal. _

_Wife of Mine you are right. But the immortal is worthless; we'll never get anything substantial off of him. _

_Can you hear that Father of Mine, Mother of Mine and Brother of Mine? I can hear the loud woman. _

_Yes Daughter of Mine I can, it's seems like she's underground. _

_Wife of Mine, I have gone through my vessels memories, he has closed a good few up but the ones I have access too…there is a Hub underneath called Torchwood. I shall go in and find the Time Lord. You and our children shall wait up here. _

_Of course Husband of Mine. _

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Gives us a twirl" Donna ordered Rose after she zipped up what seemed to be the tenth thousand dresses that Rose had tried on. Rose sighed but did as she was told. "This is it! This is the dress for you!"

"You think?" Rose asked staring at her reflection. It was a fully lined halter neck bustier made of dark wine silk trimmed with gold swirls, the skirt was a full gathered skirt in dark wine silk with three layers of petticoats underneath. It looked simple but not too simple.

"Yep now all we need is to find some shoes, jewellery and sort out your hair…oh and you make up of course"

Rose inwardly groaned, something told her that it would take a very long time before she can get out of here. She turned to look at the clock and groaned outwardly when it showed that it was only five…two very long hours.

Two hours later and the torture was over, she was now wearing matching pumps (no high heels she might need to run later) and her hair down in ringlets. Her nails were painted in the same dark red as her dress and so was her lips, her eyes were outlined thickly, so thickly that it reminded her of the times before Canary Wharf when she did her eyes like that every day. She was too old for that now.

She wrapped the dark red silk shawl over her shoulders and picked up the matching purse, she had to hand it to Donna; she was fantastic at make-overs. She held the skirt of her gown over her ankles and she got up to the main bit of the Hub, Jack offered her hand up the step ladder.

"Can I just say that you look utterly fantastic and don't bother calling me or Donna when you two bugger of to a hotel" Jack said grinning.

Rose slapped his arm "Jack! It's just a date, not…not…not…"

"A romantic night that ends in a hotel room" Jack supplied.

"Not what I was going for but it'll do" Rose said. They walked past someone who stood there silently. The pair paused and looked over their shoulders.

"Owen, what the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Just thinking" Owen said in a monotone voice.

Jack sighed; he really didn't want to deal with a depressed Owen right now. "Well don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said hastily before walking up to the garage where Donna stood waiting for them

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ianto and Gwen had gone home, Jack and Donna were planning to spend an evening watching films while waiting for Rose who (like Martha) was going to the ball, leaving Tosh to stay in the Hub and keep an eye out for rift activity. She spotted Owen in the CCTV and decided to check in on him properly. She pulled off her glasses and walked down to find him sniffing (which was rather pointless) the air.

"Owen? Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I thought you all went home" he said coldly.

"No I was needed to stay just in case of rift activity. Want to come up and sit with me?"

"No"

"Oh, ok…are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes"

"Owen you know you can tell me anything" Tosh said, she reached out and touched him on his shoulder when suddenly he pinned her to the wall and held an alien weapon to her head.

He sniffed "human, completely human. No time in her veins. Tell me where is the Doctor? Where are he's little friends?"

"I-I don't know" Tosh stuttered.

'Owen' smirked slightly "my vessel is putting up a fight; he's begging me not to hurt you. Since I want to keep such an interesting vessel I won't harm you. But if you don't tell me where the Doctor and his little gang are then I shall have to harm this body. Maybe break an arm"

"NO! Please don't hurt him"

"Then tell me where they are"

"A ball, this fund raiser for the hospital. Don't know the exact location"

'Owen' released her "good girl now run along before I do something you'll regret"

"I'll safe you Owen" Tosh whispered hoping that Owen could hear her before she ran as fast as she could.

_Wife of Mine get your best blaster out, we've been invited to a ball. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: **

"_I'll safe you Owen" Tosh whispered hoping that Owen could hear her before she ran as fast as she could._

_**Wife of Mine get your best blaster out, we've been invited to a ball. **_

"How do I look?" Rose asked twirling round in the Noble family living room. John stood there gaping like a fish.

"Y-y-you look spectacular" he managed to get out "beautiful, lovely, fantastic, delicious, delightful, gorgeous, wonderful, superb, brill-"

"All right, all right we get the picture" Donna snapped from the kitchen "stop yapping the poor girl's ear off and leave. Me and Jack have some plans"

"What kind of plans" John asked eyeing Jack suspiciously who suddenly found his shoes rather interesting.

"Not those sort of plans" Donna growled as she exited the kitchen and saw John glaring at Jack "we're watching a film. Now go and tend to your date and try not to bore her to death Space-Boy"

"Ah, yes, better go, Martha and Tom said they'll meet us and we don't want to keep them waiting" John said blushing furiously. He stepped up to Rose and offered her his arm which she accepted; beaming up at him...he was sure he'll die of a heart attack soon.

"Have fun, don't wake us up when you come in too late" Jack said winking.

"Stop it!" John snapped, for some reason that caused Rose and Donna to smirk...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Tosh was running as fast as she could. She had stupidly left her car keys in her coat pocket at her workstation in the Hub and now she was running along, freezing cold, her breath coming out it white little puffs before her, cursing the fact that she had also left her mobile in her coat pocket. She had the choice of either going to Gwen and Ianto or Jack and Donna, while Gwen and Ianto actually live nearer to the Hub it was Jack and Donna she needed...crap. She just had to keep running.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"John over here!" Martha called out waving her hand wildly in the air. She was wearing a floor length elegant black dress and Tom Milligan's arm round her waist, her cheeks flushed with happiness.

John walked across quickly, Rose half jogging to keep up with him. "Hello Martha, Tom this is Rose Tyler, Jack's sister"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Martha said winking as she held her hand out to Rose. The pair had met at the Hub the night before, at first Martha was a little awed and miffed that Rose Tyler was here but after some arguing the two of them got on rather well.

"Nice to meet you too" Rose said smirking as she shook Martha's hand, the pair of them had spent a good half hour sniggering at the Doctor's antics last night and she knew he wouldn't live anything down once he opens that watch.

"So how did you two meet?" Tom asked "Martha never mentioned you having a girlfriend before just a twin."

"Ah yes Donna lovely girl when she's not beating you up. We meet...well...erm" John trailed off blushing furiously.

"He pushed me out of the way of a speeding car" Rose said "and I gave him a kiss to say thanks. Then it turned out that my half brother is his best friend"

Well that was one way of putting it John thought amusingly. Loud tapping got everyone's attention and everyone turned to look at the conductor in silence as he began the small orchestra (that seemed to be made of collage students) to play a waltz.

"Martha dear" Tom said smiling down at Martha "would you do me the honour of this dance"

"Why yes" Martha said beaming up at Tom. John watched as Tom smoothly manoeuvre Martha onto the dance floor and begin to dance with her, he began to figure out how to ask Rose without stumbling over his words or worse his feet.

"Can you dance?" Rose blurted out a faint pink tinge on her cheeks...imagine that Jack Harkness's sister blushing.

"Of course I can dance!" he said in a shocked voice...can he dance? He's not very sure. "I got the moves" he said more confidentially...he feels like he said it before.

"You got the moves?" Rose said cheekily "well show me your moves" she held out her hand to him and he reached out to take it, a part of him felt like they have done this before. He led her out onto the dance floor and placed a hand on her hip as she placed one of her hands onto his shoulder and they began to dance.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack yawned, he couldn't help it out of all the films to watch they had to watch Titanic...Jack suspected that Donna picked it out because the two main characters were called Jack and Rose...that and Donna might have a crush on Leonardo Di Caprio. Donna sighed and snuggled up to him, Jack wrapped an arm round her and decided that despite how boring the film was this might actually be fun considering the fact Donna Noble was cuddling up to him.

They were up to the part where Jack took Rose to the third class party when Jack snatched up the remote and turned it off.

"OI!" Donna shrieked "I was watching that Immortal-Boy!"

"I have seen this film 65 times, I have actually been on the Titanic and I died about five times that night. I really don't want to watch this" Jack snapped.

"If you died five times that night then why did you watch it 65 times hmm?" Donna said raising an eyebrow up.

"Ianto and Gwen like it" Jack mumbled.

"So you allowed them to bully you into watching it" Donna said disbelievingly.

"At the time...well still am in a way...what does it matter to you?" Jack snarled.

"You're in love with them" Donna breathed jumping away from him to the other side of the sofa "my god you sick bastard you're in love with them"

Jack snorted "you twenty first century backward ways, in my time this sort of thing was acceptable. Yes I do love them, Ianto is smart, sensible, organised and pretty much everything I'm not and Gwen is sweet, kind, loving and caring. But I messed up Donna, I picked the Doctor over them and they didn't wait for me, they moved on and found each other and I couldn't be happier for them"

"But..." Donna said slowly.

"But I miss having them with me all the time"

"You miss having sex with them" Donna corrected Jack.

"No me and Gwen never...just me and Ianto...I miss having their companionship, these days when I spend time with them I feel like a gooseberry. They're a lot like the Doctor and Rose, I often felt left out when I was with them"

"You just want to love and be loved in that soul mate way" Donna said sympathetically "I know what you mean. I seen how the Doctor looks when he thinks about Rose and I often wished that someone would look like that when they think of me. I seen how Ianto and Gwen act round each other and I wished I had someone to act like that with"

"I think I found my Gwen/Rose" Jack said staring at her intensely as he crawled on his knees towards her on the sofa.

"Oh?" Donna fell silent probably the first time ever in her whole life as she stared up at him. Suddenly Jack was leaning down as if the kiss her when someone began to bang on the door as if they were going to knock it down.

"JACK! JACK! JACK HELP!"

"What the hell, that's Tosh" Jack said jumping of the sofa and running to the door, he pulled it open and an out of breath Tosh nearly fell to the floor if it wasn't for the fact Jack caught her. "Tosh what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Owen, they got Owen and now he's not Owen" Tosh said hysterically, tears falling down fast.

"Shh...Shh...Calm down sweetheart, tell me from the beginning" Jack cooed rubbing Tosh's back.

"The Family they got Owen, they're possessing him somehow and they're looking for the Doctor, they know that he's at the ball. Oh god I'm so sorry Jack!" Tosh buried her head into Jack's shoulder and sobbed.

Donna ran into her room and began to rummage through a draw of her bedside table noisily before pulling out a fob watch. "We need you" she whispered to it, it heated up in her hand in a questioningly way. "Don't argue with me Space-Boy" she snapped at the watch before pocketing it.

"Come on we got to go to the ball before the Family does" Jack said shrugging his coat on, "we may need to call Ianto and Gwen as well."

"On it" Donna said pulling her mobile out.

"What about Owen?" Tosh whispered.

"I'll do everything in my power to save him Tosh, I promise" Jack whispered to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

"_Come on we got to go to the ball before the Family does" Jack said shrugging his coat on, "we may need to call Ianto and Gwen as well."_

"_On it" Donna said pulling her mobile out. _

"_What about Owen?" Tosh whispered. _

"_I'll do everything in my power to save him Tosh, I promise" Jack whispered to her. _

"For Christ sake woman, drive faster!" Jack shouted from the back seat.

"No! We might hit a child" Gwen snapped as she took a turning towards the hall where the ball was being held.

"Why the hell did I agree to let you drive?" Jack snarled flopping back onto the back seat between Tosh and Ianto.

"Because if we let you, Tosh or Donna drive we'll end up in emergency while a possessed Owen goes trigger happy on all the doctors in the city" Ianto said calmly.

"Well if we keep this speed up then a possessed Owen will go trigger happy with the whole universe, now hurry up or I'll confiscate your handcuffs"

"You wouldn't dare Jack Harkness" Gwen hissed glaring at Jack through the mirror.

"Yes I would because the worst you can do is killing me and oh look I'm immortal" Jack shot back.

"Hang on I thought Torchwood doesn't use handcuffs" Donna cut in "so why the hell would Gwen need a pair?" from the sheepish looks on both Gwen's and Ianto's face Donna got her answer. "Tell you what, I don't want to know" the watch in her palm blazed in agreement. "Stop eavesdropping Time-Boy" Donna hissed at it.

"Does anyone else but me find it weird that Donna is lecturing a watch?" Gwen asked.

"No"

"Nope"

"Seems like the insane thing she would do"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"So you can dance!" Rose exclaimed as the pair of them tripped slightly towards the table that held the champagne glasses.

"Of course I can! Though to be honest I was a little surprised it's been years since I danced" John said his face slightly flushed as he picked up two glasses and passed one to Rose.

"Thank you" she said taking a quick sip "and thank you for taking me here, I'm having a great time...can I just say? Spending time with you, I love it"

"Me too" John said before thinking, what was it about this woman that made him feel invincible like the Doctor yet a bumbling teenager at the same time? How is it that he can barely know someone yet feel like he was already madly in love with her? He never thought he was the type to fall in love at first sight and yet he's here with Rose and...

"You're all right?" Rose asked gently looking concerned "you seem a bit distant"

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine more than fine I'm brilliant and do you know why Rose Tyler?"

"No" Rose said shaking her head "why?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you" he declared "and I'm going to enjoy it very much and then I'll kiss you again and again"

Rose swallowed, she couldn't help but feel nervous and awkward "so are you going to kiss me or are you going to just talk about it?" she said trying to hide her sudden nervousness.

He bent down and kissed her lips quickly. "I'll talk about it, I'll keep on talking about it and I'll never stop" he said in between each quick peck on her lips. "I want to kiss you properly, to feel your soft lips moving against mine as my tongue explores your mouth" he continued as he moved his lips on to her cheeks, nose and forehead.

Rose let out a little whimper before she grabbed hold of his head and pulled him down for a proper kiss, her fingertips grazed his sideburns as his tongue flickered out and licked her lips begging for entrance, she parted them in acceptance and twisted her hands into his hair as he reached out and pulled her up to him.

Then someone coughed loudly.

The pair pulled apart quickly and turned to see Jack grinning. "Having a good time? Funny I thought balls were for dancing not _dancing_"

"Shut up Harkness" John mumbled looking red with embarrassment.

Jack sobered up quickly and looked very serious. "We got to get out of here" he said calmly "we haven't got much time before they find us"

"The Family?" Rose whispered.

Jack nodded "they got Owen as well, we need to get out"

"I don't understand" John said looking confused. "What's going on?"

"There you are!" they turned to see Donna, Gwen, Martha, Ianto and Tosh run up to them. "We've been looking for you! We don't have much time"

"Much time for what?" John asked.

Donna took a deep breath "look John I don't know how to be subtle about this so I'll be blunt. You're not my twin, you're not my relative, hell you're not even human! You're the Doctor and I'm your companion, Jack is truly immortal, Martha has walked round the world in the year that never was and yes Rose is back from that parallel world so for the love of god please come with us"

"You're right you can't be subtle to save your life" Martha said raising an eyebrow.

"Have you been reading my journal again Donna?" John squawked looking upset and annoyed.

"No I haven't because it's real" Donna snapped.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is to-"

"Will you two cut it out?" Rose shouted "look Donna is right, you and I met in a basement four years ago for you and we travelled in time and space for two years before I got trapped in a parallel world. Jack is truly immortal, I know because I made him immortal. Martha really was a medical student who you tormented for a few months and Donna really is the bride that slapped you"

"Rose it's just a story" John said pleadingly.

"Look mate, I'm really sorry but they're right" Jack said.

"Have you all gone insane? Swallowed some strange drug?" John asked desperately.

"Well with Torchwood you can never tell, for all we know we're knocked out in the TARDIS in our underwear" Jack said sighing "that's the problem working for an alien institution"

"Stop it! Stop it!" John shouted "the Doctor is not real! Donna you are truly my twin, Jack we have known each other since we were eight, Rose we only met two days ago and Martha we work with each other, we only known each other for two months"

Before anyone could say something a loud crashing noise could be heard and people began to scream.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to see Owen, a young man and a middle aged woman standing at the door.

"Now which one of these doctors is actually the Doctor?" 'Owen' asked.

"Crap" Jack muttered "we're too late"

"They don't know which one is the Doctor, we have time" Gwen whispered.

"It's that one John Noble, the messy haired man" a woman's voice said, they turned to see a young woman in military clothes point at them gleefully. "And here's his little time friends"

"Ah shit, so much for them not knowing"

"Are you sure Daughter of Mine" 'Owen' said tilting his head and taking a long sniff. "He smells human"

"He has put himself in a disguise" Daughter of Mine said "he doesn't believe that he is the Doctor"

"He has made himself human?" the young man said scoffing "what a stupid thing to do"

"It's simple" the middle aged woman said "he'll turn back, go on then turn back"

"What?" John asked bewildered.

"Turn back; we need a Time Lord not a human"

"I don't know what you're talki-"

Suddenly the young woman and middle aged woman grabbed hold of Rose and Donna and held blasters to their heads.

"I wonder if the human heart breaks the Time Lord would come out" 'Owen' purred.

"Tell us Doctor" the young man said "did being human make you wiser? Richer? Did you learn anything at all? Tell us who to kill, your companion or your lover?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: this is for Vampiratelycan who wanted Donna to do this move.**

**Previously:**

_Suddenly the young woman and middle aged woman grabbed hold of Rose and Donna and held blasters to their heads. _

"_I wonder if the human heart breaks the Time Lord would come out" 'Owen' purred. _

"_Tell us Doctor" the young man said "did being human make you wiser? Richer? Did you learn anything at all? Tell us who to kill, your companion or your lover?"_

John looked to Rose and then Donna both looked like they were uncomfortable and in pain than scared. How could they do this? How can these psychos try and make him chose between the woman he lo- cares for and the his own flesh and blood.

"Time is ticking Doctor" the young man said in a sing song voice. "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock."

"Oh for Pete sake do you really think that I would go travelling with a trouble magnet without learning a few defensive tricks?" Donna asked looking mildly annoyed. "My favourite trick is called SING, do you want to see it"

Before anyone from the Family could make a reply Donna suddenly elbowed her capturer in the stomach, kicked in the instep, thrusted her fist backwards into the nose and kneed the woman in the groin, causing her to let go of Donna completely. Rose however grabbed hold of the other woman's wrist and used all her strength to turn the woman round and snatch the gun up, holding it at the woman's head.

"We aren't damsels in distress" Rose hissed. "We don't play the hostage game"

"The girls are so fiery but I can smell their fear from here" the young man said smirking.

"I'll show you fear in a minute" Donna snarled. "Here's the deal you let everyone in here go including the Doctor"

"And what's in it for us?" 'Owen' asked.

"We won't shoot your beloved mother" Rose said.

The Family froze "you wouldn't dare" the younger man said softly.

"Try me, I was the Torchwood's Director's daughter, there were a lot of things I learnt and did to keep myself safe."

The Family stood there frozen unable to make a choice it was then when the Torchwood team jumped into action.

"All right everyone this way, come on out we go" Gwen said as she and Ianto began to herd everyone out.

The doctors, nurses, interns and guests walked out as quickly as they could looking panicked, scared and worried.

"Don't worry it'll be arranged that this would all be nightmare, you won't even remember it" Ianto said smiling.

"Ianto!" Gwen hissed.

"What happened to the others?" Martha asked. "What happened to these women and this man?"

"They have been consumed" the young man said smirking slightly.

"So they're dead!" Tosh cried out. "What about Owen?"

"This vessel has a spirit. He keeps fighting against me though he has weakened" 'Owen' said sneering.

"Let's make a deal" Jack said. "Rose will let your wife go if you let me kiss you"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"And to think I was going to kiss him" Donna grumbled under her breath.

"To think I have kissed him" Ianto muttered looking disgusted.

"You're not the only one honey, I'm sure all of us have at some point" Gwen said, the guilty looks on Rose, Martha, Tosh and her own face was enough for everyone to know who has kissed Jack. John was rather disturbed that Jack had kissed Rose...actually John was very disturbed about everything that was going on.

"So do we have a deal?" Jack asked ignoring everyone else.

'Owen' looked thoughtful, so did the others, Jack assumed they were conferring telepathically, suddenly the four of them nodded.

"It is a deal" Mother of Mine snarled.

"Excellent" Jack grinned. He swaggered towards 'Owen' and cupped his face, Ianto whipped out his mobile and the moment Jack pressed his lips against 'Owen's' Ianto began filming. The kiss seemed to grow more passionate on Jack's side of things as he practically ate 'Owen's' lips suddenly he pulled away and stumbled back while 'Owen' fell to the floor.

'Owen' blinked; he pressed a hand to his chest, against his heart and gasped. Tosh, Gwen, Ianto and Martha kept their guns trained on him.

"Whoa, whoa guys its me" 'Owen' said waving his hands in front of him.

"Prove it" Donna snapped.

"Oh piss off Ginger Spice" Owen snarled.

"Yeah that's him all right" Donna said glaring at Owen.

"That's not just it" Owen said grinning. "Guess what?" when no one answered he began to take his shirt off.

"NO!"

He finished pulling his shirt off to reveal the bullet wound was completely gone. Actually his grey white skin was a normal peach colour. Ianto, Tosh and Gwen stared in disbelieve. Owen was back properly.

"I would like you to let go of Wife of Mine" Jack said in a monotone voice.

Everyone stiffened.

"Bollocks" Owen said.

"On the count of three" Rose said "one...two...three" she threw Wife of Mine at 'Jack'. "RUN!" grabbing hold of John's hand she led the others out, running as fast as they could towards the SUV.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously:**

"_I would like you to let go of Wife of Mine" Jack said in a monotone voice. _

_Everyone stiffened. _

"_Bollocks" Owen said. _

"_On the count of three" Rose said "one...two....three" she threw Wife of Mine at 'Jack'. "RUN!" grabbing hold of John's hand she led the others out, running as fast as they could towards the SUV. _

Owen was driving like a maniac and for once no one was complaining, then again their immortal boss has just been taken over by an evil alien who is after the Doctor who is also in the car with them.

"Where do we go?" Ianto asked. "It's not like we can go to the Hub"

"Why not?" John asked looking confused. "Hang on what is the Hub?"

"We can't go to the Hub the Family already got it" Owen snarled "we got to go somewhere else."

"But the TARDIS!" Rose cried out. "If they get their hands on her who knows what will happen!"

"Well tough like Blondie, we don't have time to play rescue the blue box" Owen snapped. "We could go back to my place"

"What and suffer the incredible pig sty?" Gwen snorted. "I think not"

"What shall we plot how to save Jack and the world while having tea with your parents Gwenie?" Owen shot back.

"We could always go back to my place" Martha offered.

"Too far away" Owen snapped.

"Mine?" Tosh offered tiredly.

"Too officey" Owen complained.

"How about we just go to ours since it's on this street" Donna said rolling her eyes. She knew this was where Owen wanted to go since she never allowed him near her flat.

"Excellent Ginger Spice you read my mind"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

John sat rigidly with shock in his arm chair while Rose, Martha and Tosh sat in the sofa opposite, Ianto, Gwen and Owen on the floor and Donna was in the kitchen fixing up some tea.

"Right so we have four insane aliens in Cardiff" Owen said "who know where our base is and have super technology to kill us with. Oh and their ship is invisible"

"Not forgetting that they're possessing our boss" Gwen pointed out.

"Well that one is easy, we just shoot him" Ianto said shrugging.

"IANTO!" everyone shouted.

"What? You were all thinking it" Ianto protested. "Think about it. Jack is immortal; if we shoot him and pull oh Holy Father of mine we stuff him in an object. It's one problem down"

"Coffee boy has a point" Donna said passing John a mug of tea. John took a slow sip. "Feeling better Space-Boy? Sugar helps with shock you know"

"I-I-I don't understand" John said. "You're all insane! Aliens, immortal men and invisible space ships! They don't exist!"

"Good god he made himself an idiot" Donna muttered, she slapped the back of John's hand. "Snap out of it Space-Boy. You are the Doctor. I am Donna Noble your companion. She is Martha Jones your old companion and works for UNIT a military unit to fight against aliens. She is Rose Tyler the love of your pathetically long life that used to be trapped in a parallel world. And they, they are Torchwood and top secret organisation that fights against aliens!"

"Donna really needs to learn how to be subtle" Martha murmured in Rose's ear who nodded in agreement.

"Well ok all right Torchwood isn't a complete secret here since their favourite phrase in this city is Bloody Torchwood and they're not so good at being subtle-"

"Oi you're the one to talk _Daphne!" _Owen snarled.

"How many times have I told you to never compare me to Scooby Doo...Zombie-Man" Donna sneered.

"Ah but I'm no longer dead so you can't call me that anymore!" Owen said gleefully.

"All right then Scooby Doo" Donna shot back shutting Owen up quickly.

"Hang on who are Velma, Shaggy and Fred?" Ianto butted in.

"Tosh is Velma, Jack is Fred and you can be Shaggy but why the hell are we having this discussion?" Donna snapped.

"You're nuts completely and utterly nuts" John said standing up. "One minute you're talking aliens the next it's Scooby Doo what's next Postman Pat coming to stay for tea? I'm not having this Donna, this is just not right! The Doctor is a fairy tale, a dream, nothing else. Time you lot accepted that!"

John then stormed off to his bedroom and slapped the door shut. Everyone sat there quietly unsure what to say until Rose stood up; she held her hand out to Donna.

"Give me the watch. I'll go and talk to him" she said quietly.

Donna silently handed Rose the watch knowing full well that Rose was probably the only person that can talk John into opening it.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He was tearing out the pages of his journal it was his way of proving that it was all just a story, that he wasn't the Doctor that those people in the other room were just family, friends and nutters. There was a soft knock on the door but instead of replying he just ignored it, continuing tearing out the pages, he stopped at the one of Rose. His fingers slowly and gently caressed the picture when the door opened and Rose walked in.

"I didn't say you could come in" he muttered sulkily. This was not the way he wanted Rose in his room, when he was sulking and she has come in to talk him into or out of whatever this mad thing is.

She sighed before kneeling before him, resting her elbows on his knees. "John" she whispered. "Please look at me John" he looked up from the drawing to the real life thing, she was nervously biting her lip, looking so unsure of herself. "You are the Doctor John and I used to travel with you. Those people out there are not insane...well not completely, they are telling the truth"

"Not you too Rose, please not you too" John whispered reaching out and cupping her face. He leaned down and kissed her hard. "Is that not real? Am I not real?" he sobbed.

"You are, you are" Rose said taking his hand into hers. "You're still the Doctor whether you have one heart and live in a flat with Donna while working as a GP or if you're some alien with two hearts that lives in a time machine. You have the same personality...you're the same."

"I don't want to be the Doctor; I want to be John Noble. Isn't he a good man?" John choked out.

"Yes, yes he is" Rose said tearfully.

"I want to live like this. John Noble with his twin, his best friend, his life, his job and his love" he reached out and cupped her cheek. "I want to be able to love you"

"You can" Rose said pleadingly holding up the fob watch.

John slowly reached out and took the watch, both him and Rose gasped as they saw a future being played out before them. Marriage, children, growing old, their friends surrounding them. A beautiful fantastic life. Rose let go and fell back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We could have that Rose that could be us" John murmured.

"But it can't be." Rose whispered.

"Why can't it? Tell me Rose why can't we grow old together?" John shouted.

Rose took a deep breath and stared up at him. "Tell me John in all of those visions of that future. Did you once see me age?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

"_We could have that Rose that could be us" John murmured. _

"_But it can't be." Rose whispered. _

"_Why can't it? Tell me Rose why can't we grow old together?" John shouted. _

_Rose took a deep breath and stared up at him. "Tell me John in all of those visions of that future. Did you once see me age?"_

John opened his mouth and closed it; he then opened it again only to have no words. He was a man that always had words and now he doesn't. It was unnerving. She thought back to what the watch showed him. He aged, very well in his opinion. Donna aged, Martha, Gwen, Ianto, tosh and Owen...they all aged.

But Jack and Rose didn't.

They stayed forever young, not a wrinkle, not a blemish, not even a grey hair...their skin stayed smooth, their hair bright and colourful and their teeth stayed in (well Jack might have had a few knocked out by angry boyfriends/girlfriends)...only their eyes aged. Such old eyes that showed wisdom and pain.

Rose smiled up at him sadly. "I don't age" she said quietly. "But you will, you'll wither and die" a tear fell down her cheek and he swallowed, he knew full well that she was quoting the Doctor. "I tried my hardest to die" she whispered.

"Please don't" he begged her.

"I'm sorry" she said sobbing slightly. "But you got to hear this. I tried all sorts at first. Overdose, shooting myself in the head, jumping off a cliff...but I couldn't seem to die! It wasn't fair! I wanted to die but you wouldn't let me!"

"I...I...I" he really couldn't think of the words to say.

"But then I find my way back to you. Only to find that you done something so completely and utterly _stupid! _To make yourself human...to not want to change back..." he reached out to cup her face, to apologise and beg for her forgiveness though he had done nothing wrong. She slapped his hands away from her. "How _fucking _stupid are you Doctor?" she spat out getting up and stepping away from him.

He stood up and stamped on his foot. "I am not the Doctor!" he shouted. "I am John Noble son of Sylvia and Gregory Noble, brother of Donna Noble and god help me I love you!"

"Don't...just don't. It's not fair for me or for you" Rose said quietly. "I strung you along, knowing full well that you had to open the watch soon...and I'm sorry but please open it"

"You didn't string me alone" John protested. He reached out and grabbed hold of her arms firmly. "Tell me you don't love me" he shook her. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll open that goddamn watch!"

"I...I...I don't..." she shook her head as more tears fell. "Don't make me say it...you're the same!"

"We're not!" he hissed.

"You are. The very same, only he's a Time Lord" Rose said firmly, sniffing and trying to wipe her tears up. "I won't say it, you got to open that watch"

"If you won't say it then I won't open the watch" John said just as firmly before leaning down and giving her a bruising hard kiss. "Go on say it!"

She didn't say anything.

He pulled her in for another kiss, his tongue invading her mouth, his hands moving everywhere; he began to fiddle with the clasps of her dress when she pulled away.

"We can't!"

"We can" he said pulling her back to him.

"They'll hear us" Rose argued.

"We'll be quiet"

"Cardiff is about to be destroyed!"

"We'll be quick. Then later we'll go slow" he pestered before leaning down to trails kisses on her neck. "Please..."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"It's been twenty minutes" Donna growled. "How long do they need?"

"Give them sometime; John is rather stubborn when he wants to be" Martha pointed out "besides it gives us sometime to make some plans. We need to think of something to put Father of Mine in once we shoot Jack"

"There are a couple of artefacts in the archives that might be able to do it" Ianto said thoughtfully.

"Oh excellent plan Ianto and just how exactly will we get past the Family?" Owen asked rolling his eyes.

"Well Scooby, you and Shaggy can be the distraction while me and Velma go nick the artefact" Donna said her eyes glinting.

"Not in this lifetime Ginger Spice. I only just got my life back, I am not going to lose it again" Owen drawled.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack" Donna said pulling out a beer from the fridge and waving it temptingly at him.

"Not even if you served me pizza and beer naked" Owen said shaking his head.

"Bastard" Donna muttered as she put the beer back into the fridge and slammed the door shut.

"Love you too Ginger Spice, love you too" Owen said sarcastically before getting off of the sofa he had been lounging on. "God I forgotten what a pain the bladder is" he muttered under his breath as he ran to the bathroom.

Five minutes later when he came out, Tosh sidled up to his side. "We're giving them five more minutes" she murmured. "And if they don't get the watch open by then Donna is going to knock him out with a frying pan and do it herself"

Owen snorted. "Typical" he muttered before glancing sideways to Tosh, she was staring at him with a mixture of awe, disbelieve and...Should he call it love? He wasn't sure. All he did though was wrap an arm round her shoulder and gave her a gruff one armed hug before quickly dropping a kiss on her forehead and moving onwards to talk to Gwen and Ianto

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He quickly zipped up his trousers and tugged at his sweaty collar, he couldn't believe what he had done, he had just practically forced Rose into...he looked at from the corner of his eye, she looked flushed, sweaty and her hair was all over the place as she pulled down the skirt of her gown.

"I can't say it" she whispered.

"I know"

"But you can't stay human"

"Yeah..."

"Please open the watch" she said pleadingly.

He looked at her and felt ashamed at whatever emotional trauma he had put her through...he didn't want to be John Noble anymore if it meant he'll do things like that...what type of person forces someone...what type of person hurts someone emotionally...he sighed.

"Ok...I'll open the watch"

He only prayed that the Doctor will able to treat her better than he did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously:**

_He looked at her and felt ashamed at whatever emotional trauma he had put her through...he didn't want to be John Noble anymore if it meant he'll do things like that...what type of person forces someone...what type of person hurts someone emotionally...he sighed._

"_Ok...I'll open the watch"_

_He only prayed that the Doctor will able to treat her better than he did. _

"Right that's it!" Donna snapped standing up and marching towards John's bedroom. "It's been five minutes, someone get the frying pan ready!" she reached out for the doorknob when the door opened and John took a step out. Donna studied his face carefully, it was white with fury, his eyes a dangerous glittering black with something so inhuman, she seen it a couple times and labelled it the Oncoming Sulk while everyone else called it the Oncoming Storm. "Doctor?" she asked carefully.

"Yes" he said tightly.

"Oh thank god" Donna said sighing in relief, she then slapped him.

"OW!" the Doctor squawked clutching his cheek. "What was that for? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Oh lets see, you turned yourself into an idiot that leaves the toilet seat up, you left me to deal with grumpy Scooby Doo over there, you left me to deal with the return of Rose Tyler the poor love was confused as hell AND you called me a nutter" Donna said counting each 'crime' of his on her fingers. "Would you like me to continue Space-Boy?"

"No" the Doctor mumbled staring down at his feet.

"Good! Now get out there, save Jack, save Cardiff, get rid off those loons and buy some milk we're running out" Donna ordered pointing at the front door.

"Yes Ma'am!" the Doctor saluted her before walking quickly to the front door, he paused and turned round. "Look after Rose for me" he said quietly.

Donna didn't like the guilty look he had in his eyes and simply nodded silently, watching him leave the flat. Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Martha let out a sigh of relief as well before going back to their conversation. Donna slipped into the bedroom to find Rose huddled up on the bed sobbing into John's – now the Doctor's – pillow.

Donna crept up to her silently and sat down slowly on the bed, her hand reaching out to touch Rose's shoulder, Rose immediately rolled away from her touch.

"Leave me alone please" she muttered staring up at Donna with tearful eyes.

"Honey what happened?" Donna asked quietly. "What did he do to you?" she was rather fearful that John turned violent to Rose in the end.

"It wasn't rape" Rose sobbed suddenly. "I don't care what he says, it wasn't rape"

"Did you say no?" Donna asked.

"At first"

"But he insisted and insisted?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow. "And you gave in?"

"Yes" Rose said nodding.

"Then of course it wasn't bloody rape! Honestly that Space-Boy is such a bloody idiot!" Donna said rolling her eyes. "He can't handle the fact that he had to seduce you first! Probably wanted you to drop there at his feet straight away, men!"

"I'm scared Donna" Rose confessed. "I'm scared that he'll either let the guilt come between us or he'll hate me for being immortal"

"Don't be ridiculous..." Donna trailed off when she realised what Rose had just said. "IMMORTAL?!" she squawked. "You as well! That is soooooooooo not fair! Well listen to me Immortal-Girl, Space-Boy won't dump you because if he does I'll kill him"

"He'll only regenerate" Rose mumbled.

"Well then I'll kill him again" Donna said hotly. "I'll keep on killing him till he has the sense to stay dead!"

Rose gave a little snort and a weak smile.

"There we go a lovely smile" Donna said. "Now let's get you cleaned up so we can show that idiot was he would be easy eh?"

Rose hugged Donna quickly. "Thank you Donna" she whispered before letting the redhead go.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Blast them into dust! Fuse the dust into glass and then shatter them all over again!" Son of Mine shouted. He and his family were in their ship which was now parked just on top of the Torchwood Hub. "That'll bring out the Doctor, destroying his precious city"

'Jack' laughed beside him then he sniffed, the Family sniffed along with him when they caught the new scent, John Noble tripped over his feet and landed on the controls.

"Just stop the bombardment and I'll do anything you want. Just stop." he said tearfully "don't hurt anymore of the people, my family"

"Say please." Son of Mine said.

"Please" John pleaded.

Mother of Mine took a deep sniff "wait Son of Mine he is still human"

"I can't protect them, I know that. Not for a moment," John pulled out the watch and held it out for them to see, "This is how he did it. Took all the alien and put it in here," he swallowed, "I'm innocent in all this! He made me John Noble."

John once again tripped over his own feet and pushed down some more switches. Mother of Mine rolled her eyes while the other three sniggered. "He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an idiot." she said.

"Same thing isn't it." Son of Mine said.

"I don't care about this Doctor person so here take the watch. It's what you need, take it and leave." John said stepping closer to the them holding out the watch.

Son of Mine stepped forward and took the watch from him, turning it over in awe, "All that he is in this small device, hidden and locked away," he smiled and sighed, "At last." Grabbing John he shoved him back against the wall and hissed, "Don't think that saved your life."

John reached out and fumbled for one of the levers pushing it down.

"Family of mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord."Son of Mine flipped the watch open and breathed deeply with his family, but nothing happened. The slow ticking of the watch, mocked him for a moment, "It's empty!"

"Where's he gone?" John asked trembling.

"You tell me." Son of Mine snarled throwing the watch at him.

The Doctor caught the watch swiftly, a smirk growing on his face. He toyed with the watch for a while before looking up slyly at them all.

"Oh I think the explanation might be that you've been fooled by a minor olfactory misdirection, little bit ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick known across the galaxy, but it has got to be said, I don't like the hydro-cenometer."

The Family turned to look at him in confusion, but he ignored them and pointed to the power lines, "It seems to be indicated that you've got energy feedback all the way through the retro stabilizers and back," he tapped a large metal column, "into the primary heat converter."

He looked at the Family, noting their worried expressions with a dark satisfaction and found his smirk growing.

"If there is one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me push all those buttons. I will give you one word of advice. Run!"

The Family shared on panicked glance before running out of the ship, the Doctor followed pulling something that he believed he would never hold...but he had too. He followed them and raised the gun up.

"I believe you're possessing my Best Friend there" he said darkly aiming the gun at 'Jack's' head and pulling the trigger.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_He locked my Father's essence in the very watch he had once lived in which can now be found hidden in the depths of Torchwood Three's achieves. He tricked my Mother into a collapse of a rising galaxy prisoned there...forever. He still visits my Sister, once a year, every year, I wonder if one day he might forgive her. He had trapped her inside a mirror...every mirror. Every time you look at your reflection and you see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her, that's all her. As for me, I was suspended in time and he put me to work, standing in the fields of Wales over watching them._

_We wanted to live forever. _

_The Doctor made sure we did. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: I would like to thank those who reviewed, favourited and put this story on story alert. I hope you enjoy this one last chapter. **

**Previously:**

_He locked my Father's essence in the very watch he had once lived in which can now be found hidden in the depths of Torchwood Three's achieves. He tricked my Mother into a collapse of a rising galaxy prisoned there...forever. He still visits my Sister, once a year, every year, I wonder if one day he might forgive her. He had trapped her inside a mirror...every mirror. Every time you look at your reflection and you see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her, that's all her. As for me, I was suspended in time and he put me to work, standing in the fields of Wales over watching them._

_We wanted to live forever. _

_The Doctor made sure we did. _

The Torchwood team stood up with their guns out the moment Jack Harkness walked into the flat.

"Whoa, whoa guys it's me" Jack said holding his hands out.

"Oh yeah prove it" Owen said raising an eyebrow out.

"Owen you are a complete and utter ungrateful twat" Jack said seriously.

"Ok it's him put your guns down" Owen ordered the others. Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Martha put their guns down while Donna flung her arms round Jack's neck.

"Oh thank god" she murmured pressing a kiss against his neck, "never, ever, ever kiss Owen again it was disturbing to watch"

"I promise I won't kiss Owen again, he tasted like fish" Jack screwed his nose up.

"OI!"

Jack ignored Owen and glared at Gwen. "I thought I confiscated your gun" he said narrowing his eyes.

"You were possessed I needed all the protection I could get since my human shield was gone" Gwen said cheekily.

"Nice to know how much I'm loved" Jack muttered.

"Where's the Doctor?" Donna asked pulling away from Jack. "If he's gone and left us then I'm going to kill that freaking Paper cut!"

"Don't worry he's just gone to get the milk like you asked" Jack said. "Now I think it's time we should take the others home. Give the Doctor and Rose some space, yeah?"

Everyone agreed heatedly and ran as quickly as they could to the SUV not wanting to see what fight Rose and the Doctor would have. Knowing their luck it might end up with the building exploding.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor walked into the flat to find it empty and dark apart from the small lamp by the sofa where Rose sat curled up in Donna's clothes reading the ripped out pages of John Noble's journal. He swallowed, he wasn't sure how to do this, he wasn't sure if Rose would want him after the way he treated her. He was also prepared for her to feel wrong around him, for her to make his skin crawl in the same way Jack does...but she doesn't and that confuses him.

"Aren't you going to run away like you did to Jack?" Rose asked calmly making him flinch. "Or are you going to use what happened before you opened the fob watch as an excuse to let me down gently?"

"Rose...I shouldn't have treated you like-"

"NO!" Rose stood up, the pages falling off of her lap and fluttering down on the floor. "Shut up! You didn't treat me bad at all...I...I...I wanted it"

The Doctor stepped forward and took her shoulders and shook her. "I raped you Rose Tyler. You couldn't have wanted that"

"It wasn't rape. I consented to it" Rose spat out, pulling away from his grip.

"I forced you into it Rose!" the Doctor shouted aggressively running his fingers through his hair, so aggressively that Rose was surprised he didn't pull chunks out. "You shouldn't want to be in the same room as me let alone want to be with me like that again!"

"Is this your way to get rid of me?" Rose snarled. "Because all you had to do was run into the TARDIS and fly to the end of the universe. In fact you should, it would hurt less if you do!"

"Jack told you about that then?"

"Oh Jack and Martha had told me loads of things. Twenty four hours is plenty of time to catch up, especially when you pull an all nighter because you don't need a lot of sleep" Rose said glaring at him. "I know all about how you and Martha met and what adventures you done and how you treated her. I know about Joan and I know about the Master. Donna and I haven't spoken a lot but she's already told me about Jenny. So don't hide anything from me"

The Doctor laughed bitterly. "So now you think you know me so very well don't you Rose? Well trust me that's not even the surface"

"Don't you think I don't know that you bloody bastard" Rose screeched.

"You don't know anything" the Doctor sneered. "You don't understand what it feels like to have your whole world torn to pieces. To lose people that you care about. To wake up and realise that you done so many dark and terrible things. You're nothing but a stupid ape that can't even comprehend what it's like"

Rose slapped him.

"Don't ever assume to know what I understand or what I know. I may not have felt more than a tenth of what you felt but I have lost people I loved, I have had my world torn away from me and you don't even want to know what I had to do for Pete's World to keep it safe. I may be a stupid ape to you Doctor but you're a pompous, arrogant, ignorant, selfish bastard"

There was a moment silence nothing could be heard but Rose's and the Doctor's heavy breathing.

"You're right"

Rose blinked. "Pardon?"

"You're right"

"Say that again I didn't quite catch that" Rose said holding a hand to her ear.

"I. Said. You're. Right" the Doctor said through gritted teeth. "But you also forgot to say that I'm a big dumb dumbo of all time and space"

"Donna called you that didn't she?" Rose asked smiling with amusement and mirth.

"Yeah..." the Doctor was silent for a moment. "Rose...I'm sorry..."

"S'all right" Rose said gruffly not looking at him. "Maybe I was a bit harsh"

"We both were" the Doctor said. "Thing is Rose. You're not exactly like Jack...you don't rub me the wrong way Jack does"

"I hope that Jack doesn't rub you at all!" Rose exclaimed in horror.

"Not like that!" the Doctor cried out blushing. "I just meant that you don't feel wrong like Jack does. I don't know why, probably the TARDIS blocking it out. She always liked you best"

They were once again silent, awkwardly avoiding to look at each other.

"Oh come here you big idiot" Rose said strolling towards him and flinging her arms round him. He picked her up in a rib crunching bear hug and spun her round a few times.

"I can't believe you're actually here" he whispered into her hair.

"Neither can I" Rose whispered.

He then kissed her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack and Donna quietly opened the front door the flat and peered round, it was dark and the living room was in a stare, the coffee tables and lamp was knocked to the floor, the picture frames were askew and Donna was very sure that it was her top lying crumpled on the floor.

"My god they actually killed each other" Jack muttered.

"Rose can't die" Donna reminded Jack. "And apparently the Doctor just regenerates"

"Well they sure made a good attempt" Jack said stepping over the coffee table to pick up the lamp. "They broke the shade of this"

"Who cares?" Donna asked. "We're not staying here for long. Back to the TARDIS and all that"

"Good point" Jack said throwing the lamp over his shoulder smashing the base.

The Doctor's bedroom door opened and the Doctor stuck his head out. "Shh..." he hissed. "Rose only just got off to sleep"

"Ok, ok we'll be quiet" Donna whispered.

"Thank you" the Doctor whispered before closing the door gently.

"Well someone got lucky" Jack commented. The Doctor opened the door and stuck his middle finger out. Jack gave out a little mock gasp. "Doc, where did all your manners go?"

The door shut with a snap. "I don't think he ever had manners" Donna said.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Right then!" the Doctor said nervously while tugging his ear. "Off we go and I suppose if I ever have to do this again-"

"Then there is no way in hell you're coming here for help" Jack finished off flatly. "We all almost died because of you and Owen can't stop sniffing now"

"I think he's just doing that to annoy us" Ianto muttered darkly, glaring at Owen who merely smirked back.

"But thank you" the Doctor said. "I was an idiot-"

"You can say that again" Martha, Rose and Donna mumbled.

"And it must have been very annoying to put up with me" the Doctor finished as if his female companions never spoke. "However your Operation Get John Noble (AKA: the Doctor) Laid was not right. How could you do that? That's like taking an advantage of an amnesiac!"

"We don't want to suffer the bloody ridiculous high levels of sexual tension" Jack said shrugging before turning round and hugging Gwen who was the nearest member of his team. "Bye honey you take care of that baby. Ianto take care of Gwen, Tosh make sure Owen doesn't do anything stupid, Owen ask Tosh out the sexual tension id just as ridiculous as those two over there and Martha good luck"

The Doctor and Rose watched Jack say goodbye to his team with confusion. "Why are you saying goodbye?!" the Doctor blurted out.

Rose elbowed him. "Rude!" she hissed.

"Donna invited me to come along and I said yes" Jack grinned.

"What?! Donna it's my time ship my decision!" the Doctor squawked.

"I live there as well so I get a say in things," Donna snapped. "And if you're going to have your lady love here then I'm going to have my bloke here as well. So suck it up!"

The Doctor groaned as Rose laughed and Martha smirked. The team were still hugging Jack goodbye and giving him a list of rules or something.

"Well then guess this is goodbye" Martha said to the others.

"You're always welcome to one more trip" the Doctor offered.

"And be the fifth wheel? No thanks" Martha laughed. "I got Tom here and I had just been made Head of Torchwood Three. Jack doesn't trust the others to not blow Cardiff up without him."

"Well I see you around then Doctor Jones" the Doctor said embracing Martha. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear. "For everything"

"It was nothing" Martha whispered back before pulling away.

Rose was next in line and hugged Martha just as tightly as the Doctor. "Thank you so much Martha Jones. I hope we can see each other again soon"

"Always my Wedding" Martha said. "I would love it if you lot turn up"

The Doctor groaned. "But I'm rubbish at Weddings" he complained.

"You're rubbish at everything" Donna said as she hugged Martha. "Bye love don't you dare hesitate to phone even if it is to say hi" she continued ignoring the Doctor's splutters of indignation.

"Right then off we go!" Jack said taking Donna's hand and pulling her into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose following. "Where shall we go first Doc?"

"I don't know" the Doctor said shrugging. "Shall we let the TARDIS deicide?"

"Oh random!" Donna cried out clapping her hands excitedly. "I love it when we go random, best alien planets ever!"

"Random it is then" Rose said laughing.

Outside the Torchwood Team watched as the TARDIS faded from existence. Ianto stood there with his arm round Gwen, Owen and Tosh in hand and hand and Martha standing proud like the leader she truly is. They stood there in silence when Owen broke it by saying.

"Doesn't Jack have any _normal _friends?"


End file.
